


Parallel Lines

by hao1107



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Business, Cheating, Fate, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, but it works out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao1107/pseuds/hao1107
Summary: Parallel lines are defined as lines in a plane which do not meet.[junhao & meanie au]





	1. strangers

Jun finally closed the numerous spreadsheets and documents on his computer and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed some release from the high pressure of his work at the end of a particularly bad day.

He glanced to make sure his office door was firmly shut before tapping an app on his phone, hidden by many work apps. A simple icon of a red flame on a white background—simple like his needs right now.

 **Hey, what’re u up to?** He typed in a chat box.

 **Just finished work, wbu?** The reply came quickly for once.

 **Same. Are u free tonight?** He didn’t want to seem desperate, but after the presentation that he had prepared all month for was over…

But he knew not to hold too much hope in his chat buddy because they both were always busy and never found a good time to meet up. They had been chatting for a while now, but rather than being annoyed, Jun found the stranger’s busy schedule quite relatable.

**Lemme check…yeah i am, dinner plans got cancelled.**

**Wanna get a drink?** Jun held his breath waiting for the reply.

**Yeah, meet me at Diamond in 30? I don’t know where you’re coming from so…**

Jun quickly agreed and packed up to head out. Conveniently, Diamond was so close to his office and home that he had time to go back and change.

* * *

Jun walked into the bar and casually looked around. He had a black mask and matching black cap pulled low to conceal his face. He felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around.

"Jay?" It was a slender guy almost as tall as him and dressed quite similarly with a black mask on, brown hair peaking from underneath a black cap. _Huh…maybe he has something to hide too._

" Are you Min?" They only knew each other’s heights and hair colors as both had their face intentionally covered in their Tinder profiles. They shared a quick hug, a bit awkward for it was their first meeting after 4 months of chatting on and off.

Grabbing a seat in a booth with drinks now in hand, the two talked about their days vaguely until Jun finished his drink in one last gulp.

"So are you free all of tonight?" he wiped a stray drop off his lips and smirked as he noticed Min’s eyes follow the movement and flick back up.

"Until an 8AM meeting. I prefer Flower for convenience," Min deadpanned. Jun’s smirk stretched wider at his straightforwardness.

"Let’s not waste any time then." Jun left a generous tip on the table and had to keep himself from sprinting to the hotel down the street.

* * *

They stumbled into the dark room, masks still on. "Lights off, non-negotiable," Jun hastily took off his mask and Min did the same.

"You took the words right out of my mouth—" Min barely had time to finish his sentence when Jun grabbed the back of his head and roughly crashed their mouths together.

* * *

Jun was always careful with his hook ups to the point of paranoia. He was careful to keep his face covered, fuck in the dark, and leave right after. He changed his hairstyle dramatically the next day to make it even harder to connect the dots. He never talked with them again.

But something about Min made him a little less careful that night. Because he didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until the sunlight was streaming through the thin curtains. 6:15 AM.

 _Shit shit shit._ Jun swore quietly to himself, easing himself out of bed to not stir the warm body beside him. As he searched for his scattered clothing, he couldn’t help but admire his hook up’s face, now uncovered and framed with sunlight. He had messy light brown hair, long eyelashes, and fragile features. He looked utterly beautiful. _Too bad I can never see him again._

Maybe it was the multiple rounds of mind-blowing sex. Maybe it was the exhaustion from finishing that important presentation. He didn’t even drink much. He had no idea why he had fallen asleep.

He also had no idea that the boy laying in the bed with his eyes closed had woken up a few minutes earlier and was actually awake the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First series attempt! I don't really know what I'm doing, but stick around to find out what happens!! Will try to update weekly (but probably end up with an erratic schedule).
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, thanks! :) -k


	2. friends

Jun was very, very lucky. And he knew that.

Not only because of his family name, wealth, and being heir to the business that he enjoyed working under; but also because his strict but loving parents accepted his sexuality when he came out to them, which was especially unusual in the conservative business world. They were even open minded enough to let him choose who to marry when he had to do it soon as he turned 25: his best friend Wonwoo, who happily agreed. And it worked out because Wonwoo was the heir to his family’s company, allowing for the extra benefit of a powerful merger that appeased both sets of parents.

So he'll get to spend his life and work with none other than his best friend. He always counted his blessings with the way things turned out. His own happily ever after.

Then why can’t he get that night with Min out of his head? He shook his head and tried to pay attention to Wonwoo’s presentation on last quarter’s performance.

Wonwoo. Your _fiancée_.

It had been a little over a month since that hookup, his last one ever he had vowed to himself. He would never cheat on his partner, to whom he had suddenly and unexpectedly gotten engaged just a few days after. Yet before he had deleted Tinder immediately after it, Min had never messaged him again, sparing Jun from any guilt. That was for the best, Jun firmly reminded himself every time his mind wandered to the greatest sex he’s ever had...and the last time for a month because he and Wonwoo couldn’t bring themselves to do it yet. He was just hormonal; that must be it.

Jun clapped loudly when Wonwoo finished, who blushed at the antics of his best friend.

"What color tie should we wear tomorrow night?" Jun slung his arm over Wonwoo’s shoulder as they exited the conference room.

"Black or navy? Up to you," Wonwoo shrugged.

"Then black just for you, emo kid," Jun ruffled the other’s hair who glared up at him. "Watch who you’re calling kid! I’m only a month younger than you."

Jun smiled at their comfortable banter and dragged his still ranting partner off to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posting a few pre-written chapters to get the story moving, and then switch to weekly updates. 
> 
> As always, feedback appreciated! :) -k


	3. not strangers

The vast ballroom was already full of formally dressed, influential people milling about with champagne flutes in hand. There were two large staircases in the back leading to a stage area for the company heads to be presented at.

Jun wasn’t a huge fan of galas, preferring to be curled up on the couch next to Wonwoo reading, but tonight was tolerable. It was the announcement of his engagement as well as a celebration of a big collaboration between Jun’s family’s company and another major company in South Korea. Jun was especially proud because it was the first big deal he had presented and secured himself—that same day that he had slept with Min…

The microphone jerked Jun out of his thoughts and into the present where Wonwoo’s arm was slipped through his, both their parents and siblings lined up in front of them.

"Welcome everyone! I hope you’re all enjoying yourselves. As you know, tonight is very special, and there’s a lot to celebrate so make sure your glasses are full!" The MC brightly announced to a few chuckles.

"First, we are celebrating the collaboration between Hello and Co. and Infinite Possibilities Inc., and I will present them shortly. We are also celebrating some new, hot, exciting engagements! May all their businesses thrive together! What lucky families." Applause followed. 

"On the left, we have the Wen family of Hello and Co., originally from Shenzhen, China. Presenting CEO Wen and his wife, and their oldest son and heir, Wen Junhui. Plus Junhui’s new fiancée, Jeon Wonwoo, followed by CEO Jeon and his wife of Jeon-son & Jeon-son!" Jun let loose his dazzling smile as he stepped down the stairs with Wonwoo to the stage. This set off whispers of awe at the extremely handsome and tall couple, Jun’s slightly bronze skin contrasting with Wonwoo’s delicately pale one. 

Jun looked towards the other staircase, excited to finally see what his collaborator looks like. He had tried to look up the mysterious family that owned Infinite Possibilities but came up with little information and no pictures. He supposed it was fair considering his own family hid most of their information and pictures, trying to avoid gossip, scandal, and blackmail as being a Chinese company in the Korean market was hard enough.

"And on the right, we have the Xu family of Infinite Possibilities Inc., originally from Anshan, China. Presenting CEO Xu and his wife, and their only son and heir, Xu Minghao. Plus Minghao’s also new fiancée, Kim Mingyu, followed by CEO Kim and his wife of the chain restaurant Kim’s Kitchen!"

As the family proceeded down the stairs in the same way, Jun felt his heart drop towards his feet. _It can't be._ For even though he now sported pitch black instead of light brown hair, there was no way he could not recognize his collaborator as…

…his Min.

And the grim determination set in Xu Minghao’s gaze directed at him told him that he knew exactly who Jun was too.

_I am so screwed…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that's all I got for now. Crude attempt at a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy the story so far, and have a great rest of your week! :)
> 
> D-8 to SVT's Digital Single omgggg.
> 
> ~Updates on Sunday (temp)~


	4. lines

Though his world was rocking with this realization, Jun schooled his expression and maintained his bright smile in front of the crowd, his collaborators, his parents, his fiancée.

He barely registered when his father and CEO Xu took the mic and gave a toast to their collaboration, their sons’ coincidental engagements, and the prosperity of all four families.

His mind was whirling from connecting the dots. The busy schedule, vague talk about work, covered up pictures, mask and cap, secrecy… Min had been so relatable because _he was just like you, you idiot_. An heir to a big company who could not afford a scandal.

Once the families got off the stage, Jun’s thoughts were disrupted by a large hand clapping him on the back. He turned around to CEO Xu beaming at him. "I was impressed with your presentation, doing so well at such a young age. I look forward to this partnership, and I hope my son can learn a lot from you." Jun returned polite niceties, trying to not remember that exact day a month ago.

"Ah, I’m glad that my son will get to lead the financial and logistical team with you, while your fiancées will be on the product design and marketing side." Jun was surprised and felt cold sweat starting to form on his back—he didn’t know assignments had already been made. Working closely with Minghao…

Jun excused himself to the bathroom. He took some deep breaths, fixed his perfectly slicked back silver hair in the mirror, and adjusted his black tie before heading back out. _Do not think about him. You can deal with it after the ball._

Music had started playing, and he spotted Wonwoo chatting with Minghao and Mingyu. He hesitated at the subtle coldness that filled Minghao’s eyes as he approached them. _Or never._ "There you are, Jun!" Wonwoo exclaimed, saving him. "We were just getting to know each other since we have to work on this project together."

"Nice to meet you, I’m Kim Mingyu," the very tall, tan stranger extended his hand. Jun smiled back at his friendliness and shook his hand. "Wen Junhui, you can call me Jun." He looked over at Minghao and carefully kept up his smile. "Nice to meet you…"

"Minghao," Minghao reluctantly shook his hand to not draw any suspicion. Jun’s eyes widened a centimeter at the spark from just their hands touching, and Minghao’s eyes grew even colder. They both let go quickly.

Realizing neither of them were going to say anything, Mingyu broke the awkward silence with a story about learning to cook at his family’s restaurant. Relieved from having to look at Minghao, Jun returned to his normal chatty and charming self. As their conversation waned, Wonwoo brought up their working assignments that he had learned tonight. "I also heard we start the project Monday morning." Wonwoo and Mingyu seemed excited for the project, while Jun had to fake a smile and Minghao didn’t even try.

"Can you try to seem excited for once, Hao?" Mingyu nudged Minghao’s shoulder, who shook his head. "Well to get to know each other better for work, Wonwoo and I are going to talk and dance for a few minutes, so you guys should too. See you losers!" Mingyu dragged a not unwilling Wonwoo by his elbow towards the crowd of pairs dancing to live orchestral music.

Jun’s smile fell as the pair walked away from them, now alone with the last person he wanted to talk to, let alone dance with. "Fuck. Do we really have to? As if this day couldn’t get worse," Minghao swore under his breath in Chinese.

"I don’t want to as much as you, but it will look more suspicious to everyone if we don’t," Jun replied in the same language, much to Minghao’s dismay at losing some of his privacy. "And we’re going to have to sort this out if we’re going to work together."

"I hate you more for being right." Jun hid his smirk, sensing the already angry Minghao would rip into him for that. "And one condition, no talking about _it_ in public," Minghao hissed as they went to the dance floor.

"Like I would want this getting out any more than you do," Jun scoffed. Then he reminded himself that he had to be the rational, cool-headed one in their fucked up situation. "But let’s meet before work to clear it up? I don’t want this to affect our professional lives."

At Jun’s logical plan, Minghao seemed to relax a hair from his rigid stance and replied curtly, "My office on Monday at 7AM."

They waltzed in silence and with as much space as possible between them, hands barely touching. Jun was afraid of his reaction if they got any closer and couldn’t read Minghao’s expressionless face. To stop his spiraling thoughts of contact with Min—Minghao, Jun blurted out, "Can we just start over for now?"

Under Minghao’s piercing stare, he regretted it for a second, but for the sake of his important work, he plowed on. "Hi, I’m Wen Junhui, age 25, and I’m a finance team manager under Hello and Co."

A sigh.

"Hi, I’m Xu Minghao, age 24, and I’m also a finance team manager under Infinite Possibilities." Minghao looked like he wanted to leave already after their introduction. 

"Now was that so hard?" Jun couldn’t help himself from teasing the other.

"Continue that, and I will leave you here," Minghao threatened.

Jun quickly learned his lesson, and they were able to finish the dance chatting about the neutral topic of their jobs.

Two tall men watched them from the staircase. One pointed out the pair. "Look at our sons over there. Don’t they look good together?" Jun’s silver hair and Minghao’s black hair stood out in the crowd. Light and dark.

"Maybe it’s because they’re both Chinese. Well, I hope Jun gets along with Minghao; my son can be quite…prickly." They both chuckled at Minghao’s visible scowl at Jun. "The only person that he really gets along with is his fiancée."

"I’m sure they’ll get along just fine for the project. They sound very similar in their work ethic. You know, if they had met a bit earlier, maybe we could’ve been in-laws." He joked. "But both our sons are now grown and getting married."

"Well, hopefully they can become friends at least…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thanks for >100 hits! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Some notes:
> 
> Right now, the story is and will mostly be Jun-centric, but there will be some chapters from others' viewpoints too.
> 
> For reference, Jun has silver hair (Getting Closer/current style), Minghao has black mullet (CYZJ), Wonwoo has blonde hair (Clap), and Mingyu has black hair (Don't Wanna Cry). Images of their looks to come soon. 
> 
> D-1 to SVT Hit!!! Are you all excited because I sure as hell am!!!
> 
> As always, leave a comment if you can! :) -k


	5. drawn

When Jun stepped into Minghao’s office on Monday, it was early enough that his assistant hadn’t even arrived yet. Hearing footsteps, Minghao looked up from his monitor and locked eyes with Jun.

Jun sucked in a breath at Minghao’s appearance. He sported a maroon suit with a crisp white dress shirt, one button unbuttoned, and black bangs styled to keep them out of his face. _How can he look so put together at 7-fucking-AM on a MONDAY?_ Jun adjusted his blue tie and coughed lightly.

"Junhui-ssi, are you just going to check me out, or are we going to have this meeting?" Minghao drawled with one eyebrow raised.

Unfazed, Jun sank into a chair in front of Minghao. "I woke up early just for this, so let’s do it."

Minghao folded his long fingers together. Jun tried hard not to remember the feeling of those fingers…

"When did you get engaged?" Minghao asked bluntly.

"Right to the point huh, Xu?" Jun smirked before his expression hardened. "If you’re trying to accuse me of cheating, I got engaged unexpectedly three days after we…met. A quick decision forced by the parentals, but it worked out for me and my best friend. And you??"

The coldness that Minghao was emitting seemed to thaw a little, but he still frowned as he spoke. "Okay, I believe you. Because actually the exact same thing happened to me. I got engaged the week after. Also because of my parents, also to my best friend." He let out a sardonic scoff. "This has all been one hell of a coincidence. Both on the same app, getting engaged at the same time, meeting like this, _working together_ …God, I need a drink already. Want anything?"

Jun nodded, and Minghao sidled over to the mini bar against his wall to open a bottle of red wine and pour two glasses.

The two sipped on the wine in silence, weighing the information in their heads.

Jun drained the rest of the glass and murmured, "Now that we cleared that up, can we try to get along? We’ve been dealt this hand, so all we can do is forget and move forward." He carefully held out his hand across Minghao’s desk. "Truce?"

Minghao stared at his hand for a beat too long before taking it. "Truce on probation."

Jun rolled his eyes but breathed an internal sigh of relief. He could tell Minghao was a control freak already, so he would let him have his way for a little. "Should we get to work then?"

When Jisoo got to his desk in front of Minghao’s office at 8 o’clock sharp, he immediately peeked into his boss’s office to see if he needed anything. Instead, he saw Minghao gesticulating to a monitor to a stranger who he assumed to be Junhui of Hello and Co., who was typing notes on his laptop. Jisoo sat back down and smiled to himself, sensing this partnership was already off to a great start. The two were made to work with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with work and stuck on this chapter for the longest time. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I just wanted to move the story along, so I might edit/rewrite this later. Will try to update with 1 or 2 more chapters this weekend! 
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated! Thanks for the hits even with the lack of updates. :) -k
> 
> (PS New hair colors of Seventeen and clips of Ode to You are killing me. I hope they come to the US... And D-17 until new album!!!!)


	6. observation

Just a floor down and an hour later, Mingyu and Wonwoo were sitting in Mingyu’s office in Infinite Possibilities. They had exchanged comfortable small talk, having already gotten to know each other at the gala.

"I wonder how Minghao and Jun doing," Wonwoo asked as Mingyu slid him a steaming cup of coffee across his desk.

"Probably fine? Hao left the apartment early, so I’m guessing they have a ton of work to do already," Mingyu replied, taking a sip of his own coffee. Noticing Wonwoo still looked a bit troubled, Mingyu tilted his head. "Why?"

"I thought Minghao seemed to dislike Jun when they met." Wonwoo worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Ehh…Hao’s like that to most people he meets. He tries to act tough and cold, so people won’t look down at him, usually for professional reasons. But he’s a real softie on the inside and the most loyal of friends if you get there," Mingyu explained with a fond look that Wonwoo noted.

Wonwoo nodded and thought before replying carefully, "I see, but Minghao seemed fine when it was just me, and then he stopped talking and seemed colder when he met Jun, if you get what I mean?"

Thankfully, Mingyu didn’t seem to take offense from that observation. "When you put it that way, I can see your point. Maybe it’s because they are very similar—their family businesses and positions are similar, and they’re both Chinese. So they could be like rivals?" Wonwoo nodded, seeing the reason in that. "While we’re just the trophy wives," Mingyu joked.

Wonwoo snorted but smiled as he said, "We’re not really trophy wives if we have to do so much work on this project. Anyways, enough chitchat. Let’s get a schedule and idea done by lunch ok?"

As they hunched over a piece of paper to sketch out ideas, Wonwoo couldn’t help but be grateful to have Mingyu as his partner for this project. He hoped Jun was doing okay with Minghao and would be sure to ask him about his day and listen later at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter and glimpse at meanie! Will try to have another chapter or two this week, but probably be erratic with updates for this month. Still not sure where this story is going, but hope you stay on this journey with me! 
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated. Hope you all have a great week! :) -k
> 
> (D-15!!! til!!! An Ode!!)


	7. comfort zone

"Wonwoo, I’m home!" Jun called as he kicked his dress shoes off at the door.

"Come to the kitchen!" Jun shrugged off his blazer and hung it in the doorway closet before proceeding to the kitchen. Though it was nearing 8PM and he was exhausted from 13 hours of work on just the first day, he still managed a smile at seeing his fiancée with food on the table.

"I ordered you malatang from the place you like. I figured you would have a rough day today," Wonwoo said as he set chopsticks on the table. Stepping behind and wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s waist, Jun murmured against his blonde hair, "Thank you, you’re the sweetest. How did you know?"

"Well, you left an extra hour early, so I figured you had a lot of work to do." Wonwoo paused. Jun hummed in response, moving to his chair to dig into his favorite food.

"Also, it seemed like Minghao didn’t like you when we met at the gala?" he tried. Jun froze for a second but quickly chuckled.

"Nah, once we got to know each other more today, he’s gotten much friendlier. Don’t worry, Won. Now let’s eat!" Jun was sure to heap extra food onto Wonwoo’s plate and give him extra cuddles in bed to show his gratitude and remind himself of the solid realness of his fiancée.

* * *

Minghao was very, very lucky. When he got home, he found Mingyu scooping jjajangmyeon from the pan onto two plates, next to a plate of greens. "You’re right on time! Go wash up." Minghao pecked Mingyu on the cheek on the way to the bathroom.

Dressed in comfy pajamas, the two sat down at the table and enjoyed the noodles.

"Long day huh?" Mingyu broke the silence.

Minghao suddenly looked guilty. "Yeah, but you must have had a long day too, and you cooked all this food." Mingyu waved him off and said he got home early. They lapsed back into silence again.

"You know, Hao, you don’t always need to carry the weight of the world on yourself. We’re engaged, but we’re always best friends first. You can tell me anything." Minghao saw Mingyu looking at him with concern and felt even guilter.

"It’s just work," Minghao replied, not even convincing himself that he wasn’t wondering about the silver-haired man.

_Sorry, Gyu. I can definitely not tell you about this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone was following this story, but I'm back with a short update! I was stuck on this chapter for months, but I thought of a direction for the next few chapters while writing I've Been Looking for You. So look forward to more updates on this story and the ending of I've Been Looking for You soon-ish!!
> 
> Stay safe and well! -k


	8. step forward

A month passed with lots of work on Jun and Minghao’s plates. The two worked well together under the truce they had made. They weren’t close—they wouldn’t let themselves—and talk about nothing but business. Pleased with their progress, their fathers added more tasks to their big project.

Jun noticed that Wonwoo was growing closer to Mingyu because they had less work to do than him and Minghao. They would grab coffee or go grocery shopping together, Wonwoo would cheerfully report over dinner. Jun didn’t mind at all though. He was glad someone could be there for Wonwoo when he didn’t have time.

Sometimes, his mind would wander to dangerous thoughts of another world where Minghao and he were together. Stealing kisses in between work, going home at the same time, releasing stress in a _productive_ way together. Jun had to force his thoughts to neutral topics: cats, his family, work.

Jun jolted awake from dream about Minghao. He knew he couldn’t fall back asleep, so he turned to look at the clock. 5AM. He quietly gets up, careful to not disturb Wonwoo, and brushes a kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead. _Remember this is who you should dream about._

After changing into a t-shirt and shorts, Jun started a brisk pace down the block. He always ran to relive his stress. And he had had a lot of stress lately. 

A few minutes later, he spotted a familiar figure who was also jogging ahead of him. The figure dropped a few dollars into the graying cup of a homeless man, who tipped his hat off to him in gratitude and recognition. Without skipping a beat, he went to help an old lady cross the street.

His tired brain belatedly registered the figure Xu Minghao. It was then that he realized inside Minghao’s cold exterior lied a very warm person. _It would be easier if he wasn’t…_

Jun was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not notice that Minghao had stopped to jog in place until Jun caught up to him.

"You know you could see me at work in two hours and didn’t have to stalk me, right?" Minghao’s dry comment startled Jun, who turned red immediately.

"It was a just coincidence, I swear! I came out because I couldn’t sleep. I run almost every day but at night," Jun replied defensively, ignoring how Minghao’s sleeveless shirt displayed his toned arm muscles.

"I was just kidding. That makes sense because I’ve never seen you out here before," Minghao said simply and jogged ahead. "You coming?" Jun was surprised at Minghao’s offer—maybe he was softer this early in the morning. They ran together for a while in silence.

"So you run every morning this early?" Jun couldn’t help breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Mingyu thinks there’s something wrong with me. I love running to keep in shape while he prefers lifting at the gym. What about you and Wonwoo?" Jun quickly pulled his mind away from the memory of how fit Minghao’s body was.

"I run, but Wonwoo doesn’t like to exercise. And it shows," Jun said lightly, enjoying Minghao’s small chuckle that he had earned.

They continued their loop around the neighborhood in more comfortable silence than before until Jun arrived in front of his apartment building. Minghao told him that he lived just two blocks away.

"See you at the office," they said at the same time. Jun turned first to hide his blush.

When he opened the door, he saw Wonwoo drinking coffee and reading the news at the kitchen table. "You got up early this morning. Did something happen?" Wonwoo observed, noting Jun’s sweaty, smiley face.

"I woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep, so I went on a run, bumped into Minghao, and we ran together for a while," Jun replied, stripping off his shirt to go to the shower.

"Oh nice. You two are very similar huh," Wonwoo said offhandedly, returning to his newspaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be references/discussion about cheating in the next few chapters (trigger warning). This is my first time writing about this stuff.
> 
> If anyone is still reading this, I appreciate kudos and comments!
> 
> Have a great weekend and stay safe. -k


End file.
